A Child's Dream
by mimi-chan04
Summary: "... I lie awake in the middle of Light and Dark. Along with the others. Prompting myself to choose a side. But with this foolishness of mine, what would become of me?"  -Roxas
1. A Child's Dream: Choice

**Visit my DeviantArt profile: mimichan62. You'll see a picture there with the same title. It was my inspiration for this.**

**-Standard disclaimers apply- BTW. The chapters are very short so don't complain and say that I need to make them longer because I don't have an enigma for making long stories. Enjoy this. Thanks!**  
_

_... As Random Darkness from my Heart awakens._

And there he was, A salt pop in hand

"Here you are Axel." Xenahort had said.

"Xenahort?" I questioned.

He simply smiled at me.

"Roxas. Here." Axel offered.

I looked at the slowly melting salty dessert. It used to be my favorite icicle. I'd eat it with Pence, Olette and Hayner.

But those were simpler times, when the world had sanity.

But honestly, up until this moment, ever since I was a child, that was my dream.

A quiet life with my friends. A peaceful world.

But this summer, school had been deleted from my life. Fighting and seeking power for resolve with this organization and my friends replaced it.

I, still looking at the melting salt pop, stood there and finally took it.

Then something clicked.

I took off my coat, my old clothes underneath, and ran back to the Back Ally where we once always were.

There I saw them and almost broke down to tears.

Hayner, Pence, Olette... My past. They were there, eating icicles.

"R-Roxas?" Hayner said in disbelief, dropping his popsicle.

"Hayner." I said his name, because for a long time I had not.

"Pence... Olette." I continued.

We stood there. Unfathomable for some but silence was enough for us.

"Roxas!" We hugged, for a long time now.

Right then and there. I wanted my old life back but as much as I did... I don't think that's my jurisdiction... /3


	2. A Child's Dream: Altered

**Here's Chapter 2. I don't think I'll be updating VERY soon. But I definitely will. So, enjoy.**

**-Standard disclaimers apply-**

_"... I lie awake in the middle of Light and Dark. Along with the others. Prompting myself to choose a side. But with this foolishness of mine, what would become of me?"_

_-Roxas_

I stood there, a tear sub-consciously fell from my eye and slid down my cheek.

"Roxas. Here." Olette said, her words so similar to Axel's.

I looked up and saw her smiling at me with a salt pop in hand.

I took it and ate it slowly. Remembering the past.

"This is so weird." I thought to myself.

I'm a Nobody an yet, being here, in the presence of my... friends... Makes me feel like I actually have a heart. Like, even I, can feel. Even I, deserve to exist.

I sat there, looking at the ground, pondering my thoughts, a montage of my life right in front of me.

"Cut the emo act Roxas." Hayner joked.

I looked up and looked at him with a smile on my poker face.

He spoke, as if now wasn't the first time he saw me in such a while or would be the last time...

"Heh.." I chuckled a fake one.

I saw them smile at me and for me, this moment... was pure peace.

"Roxas!" Xion's searching voice I suddenly heard.

She burst in through the ripped and ragged curtains with Axel and Xehanort by her side.

Pence stood up in shock.

"Who are they Roxas?" Pence asked me with scare in his words.

"Xion?" I ignored and answered Pence's question at the same time.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Roxas?" Xion said, questioningly after seeing me without my robes.

"Here's your coat ninken. Next time, remember that you don't have servants to clean up after you." Axel said jokingly, with my coat in his hands. He threw it at me and I caught it.

I stood up from where I sat and looked at the black coat in my hands.

I looked up and saw Axel, Xehanort and Xion on the darker side. They were the cloaked beings who understood the pain of not being able to feel.

Then I saw Hayner, Pence and Olette on the lighter side. Colored simulations that were used as mere tools for Sora's awakening. They were my friends, although I didn't know what it actually felt like to have friends. But whenever I'm with them, like how I felt when I was with Axel and Xion, I felt like... I had a heart. Like I was... somebody.

I looked back to the black coat in my hands.

I felt frustrated. Like a little child.

I was a tool made to be used for a project.

I lie awake in the middle of Light and Dark. Along with the others. Prompting myself to choose a side. But with this foolishness of mine, what would become of me?


End file.
